big_job_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicles
The vehicles the heist crew own and use during jobs. Ground Warrior Warrior is a van and is the standard ground vehicle. It can be upgraded with three different armor types to make it more durable including moderately bulletproof windows and wheels, however they are not completely impenetrable. The weapons that can be added to the Warrior are two machine guns on the front which can be controlled by the driver, a powerful swiveling minigun with a high-tech targeting system on the roof which can be controlled by the passenger in the front and in the back of the van are two chainguns which can fire from the back when opened by its occupants. Gladiator Gladiator is a four-door muscle car and it costs $285,500. It can be upgraded with three different armor types to make it more durable including heavy bulletproof windows and wheels. The weapons that can be added to the Gladiator is a dual remote minigun with a high-tech targeting system which is controlled by the driver and a mortar in the trunk of the car which can be remotely opened to fire by one of the passengers. Raider Raider is an armored four-door sports car and it costs $500,000. It can be upgraded with three different armor types to make it more durable including heavy bulletproof windows and wheels. The weapons that can be added to the Raider are twin machine guns on the front and a lock-on missile launcher. It can also drop proximity mines. Highlander Highlander is an armored four-door SUV and it costs $350,950. It can be upgraded with three different armor types to make it more durable including heavy bulletproof windows and wheels. The weapons that can be added to the Highlander is a minigun that can be manually controlled by a passenger and it can drop proximity mines. It is also equipped with a tow hook. Pacemaker Pacemaker is a four-door futurized airel sports car and it costs $3,500,250. It can be upgraded with three different armor types including heavy bulletproof windows and wheels. It has the unique ability to hover above the ground and the weapons that can be added is a lock-on missile launcher that can fire five missiles at once, twin chainguns on the front and it can drop EMP mines. Knightmare Knightmare is a militarized supercar based on the Batmobile and it costs $5,650,000. It can be upgraded with three different armor types including heavy bulletproof windows and wheels. It has a unique rocket booster to drastically boost the car's speed and the weapons that can be added is a lock-on missile launcher that can fire six missiles at once, twin chainguns on the front and it can drop proximity mines. Valkyrie Valkyrie is a futuristic military tank and it costs $5,250,000. It can be upgraded with three different armor types. The weapons that can be added is a powerful railgun for the driver, a remote machine gun for the front passenger, grenade launchers for the other passengers and it can drop proximity mines. Conqueror Conqueror is an armored, highly technological militarized truck and it costs $6,750,500. It can be upgraded with three different armor types including heavy bulletproof windows and wheels as well as for the weaponized trailer. The trailer is equipped with three explosive cannons and a large lock-on missile battery with fifteen tubes. Motorcycles Manchez Manchez is a dirt bike and is the standard motorcycle. Centurion Centurion is a sports motorcycle and it costs $120,000. Lazer Lazer is a sports motorcycle fitted with a rocket engine and it costs $750,250. Shinobi Shinobi is a motorcycle that can glide with wings and it costs $1,250,500. Warden Warden is a militarized futurized aerial motorcycle and it costs $3,900,000. Planes Toucan Toucan is a stunt plane and is the standard plane. Albatross Albatross is a business jet and it costs $675,350. Penguin Penguin is an armed seaplane and it costs $925,500. Moa Moa is a fighter jet and it costs $1,500,000. Eagle Eagle is a fighter jet and it costs $3,500,450. Crane Crane is a VTOL jet and it costs $6,000,000. Helicopters Sparrow Sparrow is an unarmed police-based chopper and is the standard helicopter. Blackhawk Blackhawk is a military armed helicopter and it costs $780,800. Hunter Hunter is a multiple-armed military chopper and it costs $1,300,000. Wraith Wraith is a military stealth helicopter and it costs $3,865,000. Wolverine Wolverine is a heavily armed, mobile military helicopter and it costs $5,450,500. Prophet Prophet is a large S/VTOL militarized futuristic helicopter and it costs $8,500,000. Boats Suntractor Suntractor is a jet-ski and is the standard boat. Piranha Piranha is a motorboat and it costs $65,000. Tigerboard Tigerboard is a large ship and it costs $300,000. Poseidon Poseidon is a four-door submersible sports car and it costs $2,400,000. Kraken Kraken is a convertible submarine/ship and it costs $6,000,000. Category:Lists